


Showcase: Peeping Hole

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Grinding, M/M, Peeping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: A mission doesn't go as Maverick hoped it would. They face a danger but Castle comes up with an impromptu to help themselves in more than one way.





	Showcase: Peeping Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> To my dearest friend and writer kiki_92. Happy birthday!!

This is not how their mission is supposed to go. Of course, success is a fine balance between effort and luck, but that doesn’t mean Castle and Maverick expected themselves to be sharing small single bed in a mouldy room with zero to nil sound insulation.

Let’s rewind back. The fourth of July is widely known as Independence Day and it’s celebrated across the entirety of U.S.A. Hence a lot of parties are held, which the White Masks are supposed to conduct a secret gathering in disguise. Maverick requested Castle as his partner, therefore the two were appointed to travel far up North and wait out in a local bar, an informed place of the terrorists’ meet- ups. Mission task was simple - they sneak in, acquire facial details of the unmasked terrorists and walk out. They were informed that there will be a banner hung across the doorstep that reads 'Kim Kardashian's fan Klub,' so it sounded delightfully daunting enough to focus on the task rather than being distracted. Then they didn't realise the obvious hint. 

As they arrived at the venue, they found out it was a party for white masks indeed. They also saw the banner which highlighted certain parts of the letters, and the hushed glare from the party goers was all directed at Castle rather than Maverick. Whoever gave directions and mission briefings to the two Americans should be fired because how could they not know the triple Ks also wear _white_ _masks?_ Castle and Maverick stood as they stared back at the infamously radical racists until they heard a click of an AR-15 somewhere in the middle of the crowd. That's when the two men sprinted back to their car and ignited the engine in one-go. The racists also got on their vehicles, pursuits happened and after turning haphazard corners here and there, they managed to lose the pursuers and arrive at an old, shabby mid-sized motel that had 'No Vacancy' in neon light. Although there's nothing that a couple of hundred dollar notes can't do, it was a pity that the grumpy owner gave them the cheapest 'cave' available. Apparently she left it for those couple in dire needs and they were probably mistaken as such.

Hence here they sit on opposite sides of the bed with their backs facing against each other.

"So. Who's going to sleep in the bed?" Castle scoffs and lets out a lone low whistle.

"You can take it. It's been a hard day for you." Maverick leaves the bed to search for a spare duvet that he can lay on the floor.

"Hey, hey. No need to make me the special snowflake. We happen to find idiots that don't stick around down the South and wrong intels do happen sometimes," Castle stands up as well and looks into the cabinet for similar reasons as Maverick, "You've been driving all night. I think you should take the bed."

"That won't sit right with me." Maverick clicks his tongue when all he can find is a set of towels. He looks under the bed and pulls out a worn out mattress that has suspicious stains and patches.Then something drops on the mattress; a familiar orange t-shirt that Castle's been wearing.

"It won't sit right with me either. So I shall take this one, thank you." The man continues to lose another layer of clothing. Do consider that the night is midsummer, so what Maverick is glancing at is topless man who is about to lay down in front of him.

Maverick holds up his palm to object. Then when his eyes meet the other's who is staring back without a blink, Maverick rubs the scruff under his chin to chase away the strange warmth that makes him blush. He lays the towels over the dirty mattress before he settles back on the bed. "Suit yourself."

"Very much so." Castle replies and murmurs a gratitude as he lies down. A few cracks from the floor echoes around the room as they rest in their own bedding. Steady breathing and quiet whoosh from travelling cars from nearby roads. The mood is seemingly peaceful on the outside, compared to what goes inside Maverick’s head. He’s the team’s brainiac and analyst, the man who mulls over multiple scenarios while accomplishing what’s set out for him. Therefore it’s a disgrace that Maverick failed to foresee the most obvious hints and lead his teammate to danger. But then who can blame him? Who can blame Maverick being distracted by a man he consciously chose to pair up with, the SWAT team's most calm and collected individual whose intelligence is on par with Maverick himself? _Focus, Erik._ _You're not here to gawk at your colleague's state of art physique._ This motel isn't their planned rest stop and for that reason, they hid the car a bit further away from the motel itself. They have a working station hidden in a hotel that's close to the targeted bar and that's where their firearms and untracked communication devices are. The only self defense they have are handguns and limited number of magazines, and on top of that, they've derailed away from the main objective. In case the racists are still tracking them, it would be best to leave a few hours from now. And then-

"Oh  _ fuck! _ " A moan disrupts the train of thought and brings Maverick back to reality, "Ah, ah right there."  _ Someone's being treated right tonight,  _ but that's not his business.  _ It's neither of anybody else's businesses,  _ and yet the couple next room don't seem to care. 

"Wow." Castle's remark also startles Maverick because he expected the man to be asleep.

"There goes our sleep." Maverick whispers. Just as he thought the situation could not get worse, a room to the right starts to make knocking noise. Initially slow and rhythmic, then accelerates as if it wasn't obvious the first time.

"It'll be alright. Still better than what we hear out there." An effort to ease their minds and Maverick appreciates such attempt. That’s right, this isn't too bad; Maverick had faced much worse in Kabul. Listening to a live porn with someone he's mildly attracted to is far easier compared to the torture he had to endure. This shouldn’t be the rock bottom of their situation.  _ Or can it be?  _

"Where in the tarnation are they?" A new set voice is heard beyond the front door. Maverick sits up this time and notices Castle perking up in alarm as well.

"C'mon. There's no way they gon be in this fuck-shack! What are you gonna do, open them doors on people fucking like rabbits?" Another one rambles right after their companion. 

"I know," A cackle follows, "We follow the rooms that aren't fucking."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? How's that a plan?"

"Listen now. There's no way that the white boy is fucking-" A loud moan from the other room deafens them, "Unless they are a-" And now an orgasmic scream.  _ Thank you, lady. _

"Yeah, yeah. Stop saying those words, it's making me nauseous. Alright, we won't open if we hear them sex noises. Can't go back to jail for that  _ again _ ."

"Ya a filthy one." The footsteps thump past and Maverick can still hear them commenting on what they see through the keyhole, arguing who’s turn it is to peep as they move along. The pair of loudmouth seem to be incapable of keeping themselves shut, and that gives Maverick enough information on how their pursuers can see ‘what positions’ and ‘who’s on the top.’ There are rare occasion of gentle knocks to lure whoever is in the room, and it's laughable to hear them putting their best polite tone when they've encountered the 'wrong' person.

"Erik, help me with this." Castle is ready to move the wardrobe in front of the door and Maverick wonders how the other man moved fast and quietly on the creaking wooden floor.

“No, that’ll make too much noise.” Maverick isn’t confident in moving as stealthily.

“It’ll be better than nothing. We need to buy us some time to either land an ambush when they burst in, or jump out of the window.”

“Both of your ideas will attract attentions. We aren’t sure if there’s more than those two out there.” Maverick takes a quick look to judge the fall if they need to escape through the window, and yet that isn’t the best option to follow. Perhaps they can throw down the mattress to absorb the impact, or climb down the ledge since they aren’t too high off the ground. A head on shoot out is also a viable choice, but that will involve civilians and crowd control that may become chaotic. 

“You want an idea that will make them leave minus the hassle,” Castle hesitates a moment, “I’ve got one but you’ll need to give it your best shot.”

“Anything would be good.” Maverick is ready to adapt.

“Alright. Make some room.” Castle proceeds to climb in the bed that cannot hold two grown adult men if they lay side by side.

“Wait,” Maverick jerks back in sheer shock. He’ll fall for sure if the collar of his shirt isn’t being pulled back by Castle, “What are you planning?”

“Pretend to have sex?”  _ Okay, Maverick will take it back.  _ Castle appeared to be a lot normal on the outside up until this moment.

“So this could be an idea to outsmart them.  _ An _ idea. But not like this! It’s better for me to pretend alone rather than whatever you are thinking.” The tip of their noses are dangerously close and Maverick gulps down the strange warmth spreading around the parts of his skin that touches Castle’s.

“What, you’re going to hump a pillow? They will see there’s nothing under you. How are you going to fool some perverts taking reviews on intercourses?” As Castle heaves and maneuvers, Maverick tries to comply what the other man is trying to achieve. He ends up on the top, Castle beneath him, and those firm legs wrapped around his waist give Maverick a realisation of what might happen soon.

“Whoa, stop. This is-” Maverick fears for what’s growing between his groins. He’s desperate to push back the hip but Castle’s thighs clamp too damn tight.

“Shh. They're near,” Castle hurriedly covers their joint silhouette with a duvet and pulls in closer.

“Let’s lookie here,” The creepy giggle is clearer than before, indicating they are just a door away, “Good old missionary. My favorite.”  _ Can they talk any quieter? _

“Make a sound.” Castle leads an exemplary model of utmost silence whisper. 

“This is-” Maverick bites down a complaint when the bed squeaks as the legs around him pushes his lower back down, “Ridiculous.” One gasp when his erection grows harder. A second gasp as he feels the pressure on his crotch as the swollen penis rubs against Castle’s. When Castle wriggles to make the bed frame squeak more, Maverick also let out an inadvertently loud moan due to continuous motion that’s also quite stimulating.

“How come there’s no sound from the broad?” The spectator’s comment alerts the two in bed. Myriads of ideas runs through Maverick and he chooses the most likely one to work. Hence he dips down to have their mouths clashing against each other, all the while slowing down on the humping.

“Because they are kissing. Jesus, I can’t hold it.”

“You nasty son of a gun! We can’t do that here, pull your pants up! What if the boss man sees you?”  _ So there is more than them out there.  _ Maverick manages to overhear, which is becoming a challenge on its own as their shared heat begins to cloud the clear logic within him. He soon realises that they are kissing in the absence of Castle’s consent, so Maverick’s quick to break the contact apart.

“Don’t stop.” Castle mouths the words and that’s all Maverick needs to hear. They resume the kiss and nothing is spared or held back. A thrust is reciprocated with fierce sucking of their lower lips. When Castle’s back arches, Maverick uses his whole body to nudge the man down. Teeth clack as they collide on each other’s lips, which induces a series of highly convincing wet smacks. At some point he notices prodding sensation under his belly button and it’s not too hard to realise that Castle is far from being flaccid. 

“It’s too hot,” Maverick pants for a breath of air before he is pulled back in for another in depth taste. He’s tempted to throw away the duvet and give themselves room for more actions, but a risky move when their chasers might be still watching.

“Alright.” Castle nods and taps on Maverick’s back, guiding the man to be in straddling position. Maverick still has the duvet over his shoulders which appears like a tent that still conceals Castle from neck to the entire body. A cool breeze seep through the gap between their sticky chests and that is a special kind of blessing for Maverick to relax for a bit. 

“What now?” Maverick asks in lightheaded daze and cocks down to search for those brown eyes that captivated him before. He can feel Castle fondling his penis with furrowed brows, then when the man looks up to shine a toothy smile, Maverick swears his heart skips a beat.

“We can finish the rest back at the hotel.” 

“Don’t talk-” Maverick shudders when a callous hand strokes his girth. He also finds Castle hitch and buckle in irregular spazz, to which he discovers that both of their dicks are bound together in one grasp, grinding against each other while the tips are slightly glistening from pre-cums.

“It’s a shame that we haven’t got a lube,” Castle tries to sit up but gets pushed down by Maverick who’s still on meerkat-mode, “They are gone, Erik. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?” Although Maverick believes Castle’s words, he has to stay still and focus all of his senses on hearing to ensure their safety.  _ It’s true. They’ve gone.  _ He creeps towards the window to have a thorough sweep for a double check.

“I’m sure. Man, I can’t believe we got carried away like that.” A low chuckle that’s usually endearing, but Maverick is slightly flustered at himself for following such impulsive plan.

“It worked so I’ve got nothing to complain.” Maverick turns away from Castle, for the presence of a half-naked man is too temptatious to ignore as of now. He reaches out for their bag to pack; not that he is eager to arrive at the hotel for the suggestive offer, but they have a mission to follow through.

“Suit yourself.” Castle nods and follows to pack his own luggage. It’s ultimately beneficial for them to be back on their main purpose of this trip, and yet Maverick hates to admit he craves a follow-up that could have happened if they had a lube a few minutes ago.

“I still think it’s better to finish what Six has ordered us to do,” Maverick finally turns to face the subject of his infatuation, the very source of possible error that he was too biased to count when they began this mission, “But I’d like to take up on your offer after a successful outcome.”

“Anytime for my dream guy.” Castle beams a grin. It’s one of those all-knowing smiles even if it doesn’t intend as such, but then there’s a chance that Castle has been aware of Maverick’s undividing attention towards him and it happens to be, fortunately, mutual. 

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to the pervert racists? They got escorted out by the local civil defense force because other 'busy' visitors in the motel made formal complaints.


End file.
